


A Journey for Two

by tide_ms



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: Shiah's journey began, but not as a magician. She wasn't sad about that at all, not when the fate she was preparing for was actually Jiho's.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightningwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningwaltz/gifts).



> \- I couldn't get this out of my mind after seeing your prompt about Jiho. This was meant to be something tiny as a treat, but it got a bit longer. Hope you find something that you might like, it was nice writing something fluffy for these two :D
> 
> \- Thank you to (Samuraiter) for beta-ing. Any remaining mistakes and typos are mine.

 

 

Jiho should be the Guardian of Magic, It took Shiah only a moment to agree with that and support it fully. Despite the horror painted on her mother's face, and Jiho's, Shiah thought it was only appropriate for Jiho to be chosen instead of her after all those years of risking her life for the sake of Shiah, the next in line to be the Guardian.

Shiah thought that not because when Jiho got the essence of magic tucked into her heart she freaked out and set the hall on fire, causing panic across the crowd of nobles and knights and old magicians. Which for the record, was the only magical thing that happened so far since the ceremony started.

(Later, Shiah and Jiho would laugh at how the supposedly strongest magicians in the kingdom either fainted or added fuel to the fire - literally - in their attempts to calm things down.)

And no, Shiah did not think that Jiho was the one worthy of such honor because she liked her, _a lot, probably more than she should or was allowed to by the title preceding her name_ , but because Jiho deserved a happy ending. Or a beginning, in this case, even if she had yet to know how to deal with the white, little fires whirling on her palms.

  
"Jiho!" Shiah managed to recover from the shock everyone was feeling, Jiho especially, whose eyes were fixed on her palms. "Just breathe, it is all right!" She told her, holding her by the shoulders. "Just breathe."

Her words must have given the opposite effect because Jiho looked like she had completely forgotten how to breathe, her eyes now gazing straight at Shiah's with fear.

Who could blame her? The queen, Shiah's mother, mind you, was still yelling at the old magicians who performed the ritual to pass the essence to Shiah, and the guards were still lost between putting down the fire and helping the crowd leave the hall in order.

Upon seeing Jiho like that, Shiah quickly grabbed her wrist and ran out of the hall.

  
,

  
"Your mother is going to be mad at me," Jiho let out once they reached their secret place, trembling and shock still clear in her eyes as she stared at her hands.

Shiah could not look away, either. The light was pretty on Jiho's palms, _fitting_  that Shiah could not even imagine herself holding the swaying flares that she had been taught everything about.

Shiah held her shaky hands carefully. "She will, but I won't let her bother you any more." Without her notice, she was squeezing Jiho's hands, as if to lend her some of her newfound strength. "I am of age now," she said, cupping Jiho's face with one hand, "and you are the Guardian now - a princess or not, you have a say. We both do."

In the back of her mind, Shiah knew how cruel her mother could be, but for that one time Jiho cried because she missed her family and yet wasn't allowed to visit them, and for the many times someone meant Jiho harm because she was wearing the princess' shoes and clothes, Shiah wanted to do everything in her power to protect Jiho now that she was old enough.

"Magic chose you," Shiah spoke again, caressing the scar on her chin, the one that was meant for Shiah, the one that Shiah once kissed out of sheer sorry and concern. "And no one can change that, remember? Master Lee says so. No one can take magic away from you."

Master Lee was old and grumpy, and hated the queen, but she taught Shiah, and Jiho because the queen wanted her to at least know the basics, all about magic. And if there was anything that Shiah was sure of after all those years, it would be that magic did not make mistakes.

Jiho's eyes lingered on hers for a moment that made warmth rush to Shiah's cheeks before she lowered her head, the white flares finally fading from her hands.

"But you have been preparing for this day since forever."

Shiah leaned to peek at her eyes. "So have you, Jiho."

 

Jiho looked at her then. Her eyes were wide and shimmering, but the smile hesitantly forming on her lips eased Shiah's heart and sparked her excitement. She hugged her, laughing, and still ignoring the chaos sounding from the hall.

 

 

  
,

 

 

 

Master Lee was so happy that the Guardian was not Shiah that Shiah couldn't remember the last time she had seen her _not_ smiling.

  
And when Jiho would release her magic by accident in the form of annoying fireflies whenever the council, the one formed of old people trying to turn the queen-to-be into a shadow of her mother, called for audience with Shiah, master Lee would only roll her eyes when she used to complain non-stop whenever the queen used magic surprisingly _right_.

_Shiah would only love the gesture and try to hide her wide smile and the blush in her cheeks. Jiho would smile, too, albeit awkwardly because it was clear that she had no idea how to make them disappear._

Master Lee thought Jiho was channelling her feelings through magic because the gentle breeze whiffling all over the castle with a refreshing coolness happened when Jiho was the happiest. And when Jiho suddenly disappeared from Shiah's sight, and only Shiah's sight, it happened because she never wanted Shiah to blame herself for the sadness her mother's actions caused Jiho.

Speaking of the queen, she was turning into master Lee, but with more pettiness once it had been discovered that Shiah's ancestor had tricked magic to keep it within the family.

 _Well, that explains why she was a poor magician._ Was all that master Lee had to say about the matter.

 

Shiah did not even know where to start on apologizing, but Jiho did not give her a chance.

  
"It isn't your fault," she told Shiah with her usual smile. "More importantly, if your ancestor hadn't done that, you wouldn't be set to be the next Guardian and then I wouldn't have met you." And when Shiah looked at her with furrowed brows - her heart may have started to pace - Jiho was instantly blushing, staring at her with wide eyes, and already speaking with a rush. "Have I mentioned how awful it is? Do we even know how the spell got broken? Uh, your mother is evil, she must have known, and yet she did nothing to fix it!"

  
By the time Jiho stopped pointing out how bad her family was, Shiah was still chuckling and was still fulfilled with happiness that Jiho thought of the situation like that.

 

,

 

Between Jiho being busy with magic and watching over the magicians, and Shiah suddenly being in the middle of preparations for her coronation ceremony because the queen was too focused on what she lost instead of the kingdom, Shiah no longer got to see Jiho as much as before. But when she finally did, it was way past midnight and Jiho looked like she hadn't slept in days. Jiho may have also frightened her, but her familiar laughter that filled the silence Shiah could not help but to notice was worth the shock.

"I wanted to show you something," Jiho told her with a wide smile as she settled next to Shiah on the bed,

"And it couldn't wait until morning?"

"No, it is important," Jiho answered, her eyelids seemed too heavy to be kept open and yet the wavering light spiraling out of her palm expanding steadily until it wrapped the two of them into white light that soon faded to reveal a familiar moment.

"I finally learned how to revisit memories."

Jiho's voice came out calm like a gentle echo as Shiah watched her younger self pulling younger Jiho toward the door. She had been fourteen and Jiho had just arrived to the palace.

"Come on, everyone is asleep!" she was telling Jiho in a hushed whisper. The fear and worry showing in her eyes, Shiah's heart paced at the memory of them. "You have to escape now!" But the one thing Shiah did not remember, the one thing she had missed at that time, was the look on Jiho's face. Her widened eyes and the corner of her lips upturned in a hesitant smile.

"That day, I knew you would be a great queen." Jiho's voice sounded again, fainter than before as the memory faded and Shiah felt the softness of the mattress under her again. "That's why I stayed," Jiho finished, drifting off to sleep.

Shiah's heart swelled with love, all the reasons Jiho had given along the years flashing in her mind. And even though Shiah's favorite was the one where Jiho thought she was the prettiest girl in the whole realm, Shiah found herself reassured to have heard these words from Jiho.

Shiah leaned to press a kiss on her temple. "Liar," she whispered, genuine delight engulfing her.

 

Some day, some day the right time to tell Jiho that she was the reason Shiah stayed would come, but until then, Shiah had a kingdom to protect and Jiho had the magic of the world to protect.

Shiah realized it then. They were in the same journey.

 

 

 


End file.
